transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics: Repugnus vs. Buzzkill
Western Africa Rich in iron, gold, diamonds, copper, lead, zinc, and uranium, Western Africa is more than just its mineral wealth. The coast varies from low, muddy swamps and tidal creeks to well-defined sandy beaches, barrier ridges, and lagoons. Inland are lush rainforests with their 200-foot broad-leafed trees eventually giving way to deciduous woodlands, grassy savanna grazed by flocks of sheep, goat, and cattle, and finally the Sahara desert. The climate ranges from hot and dry in the north to hot and rainy to the south. Dakar, which means 'tamarind tree', is one of the chief seaports, located midway between the mouths of the Gambia and Senegal rivers. The capital of Senegal, it houses embassies, hospitals, museums, and public buildings and is a leading industrial and service center. Buzzkill soars down into view from the skies above. SWWAAAAARM! African Killer Bees are everywhere, swarming as newly crowned bee queens take flight with an entourage of BEEEES to keep them company and help prepare the new hive. Everywhere Africans flee in terror from the swarms, swatting at themselves as the manic bees attack. However, there is one Monsterbot who could care less about the stinging of the bees... Repugnus! "HEY! Bees! HEY! Over here! OVER HERE! Sting me, instead! COME ON!" He claps his hands and screams and is as obnoxious to the bees as he can be, and they swarm at him instead of the humans. "Ha! I saved the day again!" There's something odd about the swarm of bees buzzing around like tiny psychopaths, something that just doesn't belong. It's probably that one giant robotic bee that descends from the thick cloud of flying insects but that's just an educated guess. "We'll see how eager you are to be stung by a /real/ bee, Monsterbot." Apparently giant robot bees are the real ones. Banshee smirks and gives Buzzkill a nod. "Good luck, Bienenkonigin" She says, pulling from somewhere a giant folding chair, an enercig, and a large bottle of brandygon. Sitting down, she pulls a brandygon-globe from the same hiding spot and fills it with the rich, amber-glowing fluid an takes a sip. "Leave ze monsterbot a twitching, envenomated corpse." Bell UH-1 Iroquois choppers into the area, flagrantly ignoring many of the more common laws of aerodynamics, much like a bee. he lands in the clearing created by the force of his own downash, and then he transforms, looks at Repugnus... somehow saving humans by beeing a dick to bees, and he pulls out a pair of dice he may have swiped from the Swordfish casino. Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. An African man yells, <> in whatever dialect they speak around here, to which Repugnus replies, <> The African man is speechless. Then an even more dangerous bee appears! Repugnus grins up at her, covered in bees. "Really? Well, I guess you could say you're the... queen bee around here! Hahahaha!" That made no sense and wasn't funny. "Hahahahaha!" GAME: Blades rolls a (6)-sided die: ROLL: Buzzkill rolled a 4 ROLL: Repugnus rolled a 1 "Huh. Looks like one snake eye for Repugnus, which means... you get clobbered by bees," Blades declares. He is the worst fortune teller. Triggerhappy flies out of the stratosphere above and sits himself down next to Banshee, nodding in agreement with her cheers. "Yeah! Clobber that ugly-aft glitchead good!" he shouts, pumping a fist. Banshee pours another measure of brandygon for Triggerhappy Triggerhappy picks up the brandygon and takes a swig of it, then makes a face at her. "Wait, what is this stuff?" Banshee smirks "Brandy-gon. Ist ein gut vintage, pre-Unicron." The buzzing robot bee transforms into the robotic form of Buzzkill immediately after touching down. "Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" she asks with a scowl, shooing her bee entourage away with a wave of her hand. Just a bit earlier the bees saw her as an enemy but one perfectly executed dance was enough to win them over. When the dice roll in her favor, Buzzkill is quick to whip her grenade launcher out of subspace, gripping it tight with both hands. "I've been waiting a long time to beat your hideous face in, Autobot!" And she tries to do just that: beat Repugnus right in the face with the butt of her gun. It might actually improve his looks. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Repugnus with her Butt Smash (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Blades reminds, "This is a gladitorial game, so no cowardly shooting. Hitting people with guns is fine, though." Banshee smirks to Buzzkill. "Sting him until even -he- cries for mercy." Triggerhappy nods and takes another swig. "Oh, well thanks." He watches as Buzzkill lands the first hit, smirking. "Wooooooo that's it Buzzkill, right in that ugly mug of his! Heh, might even make it easier on his buddies or something." After Banshee's comment, he follows up with, "Yeah, and then don't give 'im any." Repugnus looks almost disappointed as the bees lift up and away from him, beginning to disperse. THWAM! He takes a gun butt to the cheek, then, but the Monsterbot just whips his head back at Buzzkill, grinning maniacally. "Oohhh, trying to make me UGLIER? Well, Buzzy, how about I mangle your FACE to the point where you're even uglier than me!" He tries to grab onto the butt of Buzzkill's gun and ram the barrel into her face, over and over, laughing all the while Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Buzzkill with his Doesn't Count As Shooting (Punch) attack! Blades puts up one hand, palm flat and pointed skyward and then the other, shrugging his shoulders. He remarks, "All this talk about who is uglier on the outside... y'know, I'm sure you're all beautiful on the inside." "So spill 'em. Now." "That would be impossible," is all Buzzkill gets a chance to blurt out before she finds herself getting smacked repeatedly in the face. It's surprisingly effect, the onslaught of blows breaking her nose and sending a torrent of energon spilling down her mouth and chin. She brings up a foot to nail the Monsterbot right in the robo gut as she tries to wrestle the gun away and put some space between them. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Repugnus with her Kick to the Robo Gut (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Repugnus is booted away, involuntarily forced to release the gun! "Oof! Don't be too sure, Buzzy! With enough dents and cuts, ANYTHING is possible! Imagine.... whole new world... of TORTURE!" He leaps back at Buzzkill, trying to grab her by the antennae on her head. "But how about I give you a dose of your own medicine first!" He tries to slam her face into a hanging bee hive, and since that's not likely to hurt much, into the tree, as well. "HAHAHA! Yes, yes, kill your own kind!" Combat: Removed restrictions on CRIPPLE for your attacks. Combat: Repugnus strikes Buzzkill with his NOT THE BEES attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Buzzkill's Agility. (Crippled) Buzzkill's face completely destroys the beehive, ruining thousands and thousands of bee's hard work, and then slams hard into the tree it's attached to. The only thing that's left of the hive is the huge chunk of honey comb stuck to the side of her face. She might actually feel bad about being an accessory to the murder of thousands of bees but there are more important things to worry about right now like getting away from Repugnus. That guys is cRaZy. "Why are you laughing!? There is absolutely nothing funny about this situation at all!" she shouts, swinging at the Monsterbot with an elbow to dislodge him. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Repugnus with her Elbow'd (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Banshee cheers as Buzzkill strikes again, scowling a little at the beehive's damage, and the honey that splatters her paintwork. "Sheiss..." "Nothing funny?" Blades asks, rubbing his chin. "No, it's /hilarious/." "I dunno! I think it's pretty damn hilarious, actually!" Repugnus raves. Buzzkill's elbow manages to knock the Monsterbot away again, but the problem with Repugnus is his persistence. He just throws himself back at her, diving at her ankles and trying to gnaw on them. "Nnngh nyarm nnghn nom nom..." In some circles, Repugnus's fighting style is described as 'Escaped Mental Patient.' Combat: Repugnus strikes Buzzkill with his Ankle Biter (Punch) attack! Scorn says, "Buzzkill. I'll only tell you this one. Make. Him. /Hurt/." Buzzkill has seen some crazy shit, especially during that period of time where she was shadowing Shockwave and all the freaky experiments he did, but this? This is just weird. The worst part? She knows that this kind of thing is just the begining when it comes to Repugnus and his bizarre behavior. "Ugh! You're a freak!" she blurts out as she tries to kick him away. When that doesn't work, she transforms into her massive, mechanical insect mode and swings a purple bee leg at the Monsterbot's face. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Sting his arsch!" Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Repugnus with her Bee Stomp (Kick) attack! Buzzkill says, "I know what I'm doing." Buzzkill says, "Trust me, there will be plenty of stinging." Repugnus ducks under the bee leg, his insane grin staying right where it is. "I'm a super freak! Super freak! Super freaky, yeeaaaaah! Oh, but you have no idea how freaky I really am, buzzy..." He quickly transforms into Monster mode! "AHHH! That's more like it! One horrible insect robot to another, though you're not HALF as horrible as me!" He lashes out at Buzzkill, trying to slash her bulbous abdomen! Buzzkill Buzzkill's alternate mode is pretty terrifying what with being a giant bee and everything. Her body is painted completely black with the exception of her abdomen which sports several thick, yellow bands wrapped around it. Six purple legs allow her to land and climb on any surface while two pairs of metallic wings carry her from one mission to the next, producing a loud buzzing noise as she goes. Proudly emblazoned in the center of her forehead between her bulbous red eyes and above her twitching antennae is a Decepticon insignia, just in case you weren't totally sure what side she's on. In this mode she has at her disposal a set of gnashing mandibles and a barbed stinger capable of delivering a venomous punch. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Temporarily restricting the NO-ARMOR effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Shearing Claws attack! -1 Robotic Honey Bee 's abdomen is torn open by the Monsterbot's scythes, causing a considerable amount of pain and sending energon spilling all over the ground. "Be as horrible as you want, you're still an Autobot. Nothing you do can ever hold a flame to the Decepticons, we're better than you in every way. I can name twelve Decepticon soldiers that are way worse than you could ever be." Since Repugnus is so eager to get close and personal with Buzzkill's huge bee butt, she does him a solid and thrusts it towards him; barbed stinger poised to pierce into his armor and pump all sorts of crazy toxins into him. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Bug Creature with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Bug Creature . Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bug Creature 's Agility. (Crippled) Blades shakes his head and laughs when Buzzkill boasts about how terrible the Decepticons are. "Make up your mind, lady! Are you better or worse - or just better at being worse, huh?" Bug Creature 's crazy laughing *finally* stops when that stinger pierces his chest. He staggers back, going slack-jawed for a moment. "This is a... new sensation... woah. Balance is off..." He stumbles about, looking almost drunk. "Ennh. Dammit. Well, I never wanted to be a ballerina anyway!" Transforming, he leaps through the air at Buzzkill and tries to ride her like a bronco! "YEEEHAW! Giddyup, bee!" He kicks his spurs (read: clawed heels) into her sides. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Removed restrictions on CRIPPLE for your attacks. Combat: Repugnus misses Robotic Honey Bee with his rodeo attack! Robotic Honey Bee yanks her stinger out of Repugnus and steps back, taking a moment to watch the venom settle in and take hold; she never knows how her venom is going to affect her target so it's always fun to see what happens. She appears pleased with the Monsterbot's reaction until he jumps through the air and tries to ride her like some kind of insect horse. The Insecticon snaps her head around to snatch up Repugnus in her gnashing mandibles and swing him into the very same tree he threw her into. She always ignores Blades' comments (or tries to.)Who cares what some lame Protectobot has to say? Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Repugnus with her Chomp (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Banshee cheers "Ja! Eat him!" Repugnus is slammed into the turf! "OOF! Nasty little bee! I only wanted to riiiide you, heeheehee!" He makes it sound so horrible, like it's the worst thing that could've happened to Buzzkill. "But here, have some more of that honey! Plenty of BEEES to go around!" Swiping a hive from a tree log, he tries to shove it up into Buzzkill's maw! Combat: Repugnus misses Robotic Honey Bee with his AH THEY'RE IN MY EYES AND MOUTH attack! -2 Yes, ignore Blades. That is /exactly/ what the Protectobot wants. Ignore Blades while he's sneaking up with a knife and - oh, that's just a clipboard and a ref's whistle. Triggerhappy cackles and applauds enthusiastically as Repugnus is losing to Buzzkill. "Hahahah! Now -this- is more like it!" he calls out. "Show 'em who's the best, Buzz!" "Can't beat watching an Autobot get his skidplate pummeled into the dirt." Banshee nods in agreement "Ja!" As soon as she sees Repugnus intends to destroy another bee hive with her face, Buzzkill takes to the air with the obnoxious buzzing of her wings. She hovers high over his head for a few moments before transforming into her robot mode and coming down at him as fast as she can, intending to just slam into him with everything she's got. Buzzkill is hardcore like that. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill misses Repugnus with her Body Slam (Smash) attack! Repugnus looks up, seeing that big bee booty descending at him, and rolls away, dropping the bee hive. Naturally Buzzkill lands on that instead. 'Whyyyyy?' the bees dance at her mournfully from the nearby log. 'Why did you destroy our hive? We thought you were cool!' Repugnus can't interpet bee dances, but he still finds the situation hilarious. He points at Buzzkill and laughs uncontrollably, clutching his guts. Combat: Repugnus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hubcap says, "Elita, sounds like Cyclonus is gunning for Shockwave, Carnivac... sounds eager to fight you." Elita One says, "I've not had to fight this wolf before. I admit, I feel like I'm out of my weight class, but that's always been the case" Rampage soars down into view from the skies above. Rampage has arrived. Hubcap says, "He's, uhm, giggling." Buzzkill lands facefirst into the hive, making this the second time she's destroyed a colony's livelihood with her face. She looks up through the chunks of comb that cling to her face, wriggling with larvae of all stages of development, and glares at Repugnus with a nasty scowl on her face. Damn Monsterbot's ruining her alliances. She transforms into her honey bee mode and rushes at Repugnus, reaching out with her mandibles to grab hold and tear off a nice chunk of garish armor Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Repugnus with her Omnomnom attack! Repugnus grins horribly as the bee charges at him. "That's right, come closer, baby! GIMME A KISS! *smooch smooch*" But as Buzzkill closes the distance, Repugnus transforms into his monster mode, hopping up so that they collide in mid-air. Repugnus braces his feet against some of Buzzkill's little legs while he tries to savagely dig his claws into her back, Buzzkill's snapping mandibles coming close but not close enough. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Removed restrictions on NO-ARMOR for your attacks. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Shearing Claws attack! The Monsterbot's scythes sink deep into Buzzkill's back, glowing energon gushing out around them. The wounds they leave behind are nasty and appear to take a major toll on the Insecticon. She pulls Repugnus off of her with two of her six legs and transforms into her robot mode before making a mad dash for cover which in this case happens to be a convieniently placed tree. Using what little time she has before her opponent comes after her, she pulls out her trusty toolbox and uses the medical equipment stored inside to patch up some of her more serious wounds. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. Bug Creature 's hideous head pops up from behind the tree. "Hey, whatcha doin'? Hey, what's that? Ooh, I know what that is. Hey, can I see that?" He pokes a mandible at the tools and supplies she's doing and is an annoying pest. Could his interference cause Buzzkill to botch her self-repairs? Combat: Bug Creature strikes Buzzkill with his Botched Repairs (Punch) attack! Buzzkill is so focused on her repairs that she doesn't realize how close Repugnus has gotten until he's practically breathing down her neck. At first she tries to ignore him and quickly finish her work but his interference causes her hand to slip and the surgical laser she was holding slices through one of her fuel lines. Displeased with this turn of events, Buzzkill grabs her toolbox and swings it at the freakish bug creature's head, spilling her tools everywhere in the process. "Back the hell up!" Combat: Buzzkill strikes Bug Creature with her Toolbox'd (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 1 damage. Venom has arrived. Venom strides into the room. Bug Creature gets bonked on the nose but it doesn't seem to do much to deter him, as his fanged maw spreads widely in a grin as he prances about, kicking at Buzzkill's shins with those sharp, clawed feet. "No! No! I won't back up imma gonna kick you! Hahaha!" He thinks of somehting. "Heeheehee, imma be imma be imma be imma imma imma be KICKIN' you! AHAHAHAHA!" Combat: Bug Creature strikes Buzzkill with his Kick attack! Triggerhappy shakes his head. "I'm certainly glad he's no comedian as a full-time job." he mutters to Banshee. "Lamest jokes in the entire galaxy!" From the direction of the Congo comes a Predacon. "Hey, I was trying to watch TV and I could hear that racket from there!" he complains, then he realizes what's going on. He takes a seat to watch. "Never mind, carry on." "Uuuuugh, that's terrible! You should be ashamed of the words coming out of your mouth." Buzzkill isn't sure what's worse, Repugnus' awful attempts at humor or his claws stabbing her over and over again in the shins. With that trademark transformation tone, the Insecticon transforms into her insect mode and snaps at the totally inferior bug robot with those snappy bee jaws of hers. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Bug Creature with her Harvest attack! -1 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Bug Creature gets an ankle chewed on! "Argh! Well, I never wanted to be a sprinter, either! Hahaha! Hey, Buzzy, I know you don't understand, but half the fun is watching YOUR reactions to my antics! That's the REALLY funny part!" Then a talon flicks out, slashing at her wings! "Ooops, you need those to fly, right? SOWWWY! HEEHEEHEE!" Combat: Temporarily restricting the NO-ARMOR effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Shearing Claws attack! -1 Two of Buzzkill's four wings are sliced clean off her body and it's exactly as painful as one would expect it to be. Things aren't looking too good for her right now but she's not going to go down without a fight, especially against this crazy jackass. "You're despicable," she hisses through clenched mandibles, swinging her abdomen at Repugnus to impale him with her stinger once more. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Bug Creature with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Bug Creature . Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bug Creature 's Agility. (Crippled) No one would notice another insect in Central Africa, but in the Western Sahara, Venom is a bit out of place. Still, his small stature does give him some protection as he approaches the fight, observing from the air, and flying around in a zig-zag pattern, before finally landing on Blades shoulder. Will he notice? Yes, Blades notices, and by 'notices', he means 'attempts to stab with extreme prejudice'. Innocently, Blades comments, "Huh. Din't know it was cicada season." Banshee watches the fight with a grin "Sehr gut, Buzzkill." Bug Creature takes another stinging to the chest, and he actually drops to his knees, looking ill! "Hunngh... I know I'm... hughhhh... UNNNGHHH!" And finally, disgustingly, he vomits *everywhere.* By Primus it just doesn't stop, just a jet of horrible nastiness everywhere. But Repugnus is mindful of the rules against, er, ranged attacks, so at least spares Buzzkill from being barfed on. Finally, once it's over, Repugnus transforms into robot mode, his body shaking as he closes in on Buzzkill. He swings a punch at her, though the swing has less pep in it than it did earlier! The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Punch attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee falls to the ground, unconscious. Rampage is suddenly getting a horrible mental image of how the Wuzzle Bumblelion came to be. Banshee scowls "Sheiss! Such a shame." Blades says, "First Aid. Is robo-anti-emetic actually a thing?" Scorn says, "What's the status on the fight?" Triggerhappy folds his arms. "Whatever, Autobots still suck aft." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Sadly, Buzzkill has just been knocked out" First Aid says, "Well we don't call it that in Transformers, per se, but there's something similar." Blades says, "Yeah. Okay. You need to stock it. A lot of it." First Aid says, "Whhhhhy?" Scorn hisses loudly, "What??" Blades says, "Repugnus." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Ja, Repugnus just knocked her out unfortunately" Repugnus says, "Urgh... what..." Hubcap says, "Repugnus is a good reason for most things." Scorn sounds quite irritated, "Buzzkill... I am sorely disappointed." Der Stukacon Banshee says, "It voz a hard fight, unt if it's any consolation, he looks pretty messed up" Nothing found. Blades kind of... takes some large steps back away from the combatants when Repugnus comes down robot-malaria or the-heck-Blades-knows-what. (Is Repugnus allergic to bees? Can robots even /have/ allergies?) Despite the technohazard waste going on there, Blades starts the countdown, "Five. Four..." POW! Buzzkill takes the punch right between the eyes, the decorative canopy on her forehead shattering into a thousand pieces. She drops like a bag of rocks, legs sprawled out on either side of her body. From afar, the local bees dance their approval. Or disapproval. It's hard to tell. Hubcap says, "makes with the disguised voice. "Besides, you'll need to wait for her to awake to chastise her." Hey, who said that?" Now that the fight's over, he figures ranged attacks are "okay" now. And so Repugnus promptly barfs all over Buzzkill. Der Stukacon Banshee says, "Who -is- zat? I do not recognise ze voice." Misfire says, "Apeface?" "...three. Two. One. The fight is over. And the need for showers all around has just begun," Blades declares, "Anyway, Buzzkill and Marauder have to fight to determine silver and bronze, but seriously, who cares. They're both Decepticons, and yeah, Decepticons beating on Decepticons is always funny, but the important thing is that... good?" He stares at the pukey Repugnus for a long moment. "Er... yeah, I'll go with that. That good has triumphed over evil for the gold!" The Cicada flies off, and transforms, becoming a giant Cicada. Venom makes a deafening Cicada noise, and aims his stinger at Blades for trying to stab him. But, seeing as there is a truce going on, Venom transforms finally into his robot mode, "It is always Cicada season, dear bot." No match. Teleported. Banshee moves over to help clean up and pick up Buzzkill, shaking her head a little. "Ist nicht your week, is it?" Banshee has left.